Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-5t - 2}{5t} \div \dfrac{1}{10}$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $q = \dfrac{-5t - 2}{5t} \times \dfrac{10}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{(-5t - 2) \times 10} {(5t) \times 1}$ $q = \dfrac{-50t - 20}{5t}$ Simplify: $q = \dfrac{-10t - 4}{t}$